Time Travel Troubles
by Mairalynn
Summary: First they get thrown through time, then things get worse. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1:Trouble with Time

**A/N: OOkay, you know the drill. I only own the plot nothing else. This is also a rewrite of the first chapter as I think it is quite horrid as it is. Kisses~ Mairalynn**

Three Seventh-year Hufflepuff girls were running down the hallway, about to be late for Charms.

The girl on the left was taller than the others, with long red hair with chestnut highlights that ends around her shoulders. She had a fair complexion with shockingly vibrant green eyes. She was wearing her Hufflepuff robes with a Hufflepuff tie. Over the years she had grown into a good figure with curves, of which she wished she didn't have. This was Grace Evans, sister to Harry Potter, she chose to take her mother's maiden name as to avoid the popularity.

The girl on the right was little shorter than Grace, with dirty blonde hair that could easily be mistaken for light brown. With freckles dotting her face and baby blue eyes she was the attractive one in the group of Hufflepuff girls, not to say that the other girls were not attractive of course. She lacked the figure that Grace has, but makes up for it in facial beauty. She wore the normal Hufflepuff robes and tie. This was Lacey Abbott.

The girl in the middle was just a little shorter than Lacey with light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that goes down to the middle of her back, of course she could change this at will if she tried hard enough. She had a medium complexion and hazel eyes. Her figure, like Grace's, was curvy, not as curvy as Grace's but she still hated her curves. She wore the Hufflepuff robes and tie with a pair of combat boots instead of sneakers. Around her neck was a glittering time-turner, one that she got from her grandmother last year in case of an emergency. This is me, Maira Tonks.

As I was saying, Grace, Lacey, and I were running down the hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about to be late to Charms class for the third time this week, which was quite impressive as it was only thursday. It was the first class of the day and she was a late sleeper, something which had developed with age.

"Maira, we aren't gonna get there in time! Can't we use your time turner?" Lacey asks from beside me.

"No! It isn't worth it, besides you know I'm clumsy, so if I drop it while I'm trying to turn it, then it wouldn't be good." I shout as we're turning a corner. Don't ask me why we start shouting, because this day is just kind of a haze at this early in the morning.

"Come on Maira it'll be fine! I can't miss another class!" Grace yells from the other side of me. I sigh loudly and put the necklace around the three of us and start to turn the time turner twice. But as we're turning a corner I bump into someone running the other way. I fall and hear what sounds like glass breaking, but it sounds distant. I then get surrounded by darkness and black out.


	2. Chapter 2:Duel with the devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

James Potter and his fellow Marauders were walking down the halway going from Potions to Charms when they saw a bunch of younger students surounding something. Being Head Boy, James went to see what it was. I ,Remus Lupin, Followed him, being a prefect. When we got to the middle of the circle James gasped and I just looked at them wide-eyed. In the middle of the circle there were three very attractive women, but the one in the middle attracted me the most, I walked to the one in the middle when I saw something gold around their necks. I got closer and I saw that it was a time-turner. I motioned for James to get everyone out of here, and after he did I motioned for him to come forward. Padfoot and Wormtail still stood there gaping at the women. I told them to go get Lily Evans, and James looked a little put-out that he couldn't go get his girlfriend.

"I think that they had a time turner accident. It isn't very uncommon. I don't know when they came from, but it's obvious they are from the future. The bad thing is that The time turner is broken." I said to James and he nodded. I then saw that the one in the middle was beginning to stir, so I motioned for James to stand up then we both started taking a few steps away from them. The one in the middle groaned then groggily opened her eyes she then sat up and started to shake when she saw us.

* * *

"No, No, No, this can't be happening." I whisper to myself as I start to shake. Standing in-front of me very well and alive are James Potter, and Remus Lupin. They both look like they would be seventeen. I leaned over and started to shake Grace violently.

"Grace Catherine Potter-Snape-Evans you need to see this! If you don't get up now, I'll tell your father that your mother cheated on him with Sev and had you!" I whisper harshly but louldy so only her and I can hear it, although I forgot about Remus' Werewolf hearing, and he managed to pick up what I said. Grace immediately shot up and groaned.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked without opening your eyes.

"Open your eyes idiot!" I said harshly, and her eyes snapped open. She gasped and shook her head.

"No this can't be happpening. My parents are dead!" She said loudly.

"Will you be a little quiteter?" I say harshly. I get up and walk over to Remus and look him up and down. "Huh, you look better now." I grab his face and turn his head side to side. "Still the same, I wonder if you are still the same in other regions?" I say and smirk at his blushing face. I then walk over to James and look at him. "Hey Grace!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" She questions coming closer.

"Doesn't he look like your brother?" I question her, and she looks him up and down then nods. "The only difference is that he has her eyes." I say and look over at her when she nods sadly. Just then we heard footsteps behind us, and we turned around to find the one and only Lily Evans. She stops when she sees her daughter and just stares at her. Behind her is Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. I walk over to them and smile at Sirius and glare are Peter.

"Sirius Black. How nice it is to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Harry, but never actually met you in person. I'm Maira." I say to him and he just looks plain confused. I then turn to Pettigrew. "Hello Wormtail." I start and now everyone has their attention on me. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but sadly it isn't." I say and smile at him sweetly. I then turn and start to walk back towards Grace when I hear, "IMPE-" I whirl around and yell "STUPIFY!". I then walk towards Sirius who is now on the ground. Must of been him who tried to immobilize me.

"Finite incatatem" I say and he goes back to normal.

"Now you listen to me!" He says moving closer to me."I don't know how you know what his name is, but if you tell anyone I swear-" He says.

"You swear what? You'll make me regret it? You'll cast me into oblivion?" I say mockingly. "Are you kidding me? I could take you anytime, anyplace." I say and smirk when I see he looks angry.

"Fine. Right now, Right here." He says.

"Give me five minutes and you're on!" I say and walk over to Lacey and shake her roughly."Hey! Wake up or I'll tell Seamus you're in love with him!" I scream and she jumps up.

"What the hell was that for?" She asks seething and I just laugh and tell everyone to clear a spot so Sirius and I can duel.

"Okay ground rules. Nothing that can't be helped by healing charms, no friend helping out until I say so, and you can use any tricks up your sleeve." I say and I see James and Sirius share a smirk at the last one. I then do the pre-duel thing, then we're ready to duel.


	3. Chapter 3:Oomph

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Sirius immediately, as predicted, shot a stunning spell, which I easily deflected using protego. I then shot stupefy at him and he dodged it by turning into a dog. I then smirked and turned into my animagus, a silver wolf. I go and nudge Grace in, then go over to James and nudge him in. Then Grace and James set up to duel, and me and Sirius star circling each other. Eventually, after several curses Grace made herself, James is stupefied, and I have Sirius pinned underneath me. I then turn back to my human form, grab Grace, Lacey, and Remus, and I run towards the headmasters office.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you drag me with you?" Remus asks.

"Because you are a prefect, plus you're cute." I say and he blushes beet red. Grace and Lacey laugh at my normal behavior, while Remus is still blushing and looking at soon get to the headmasters office, and go up the stairs and knock on the door. The headmaster calls "Open" and we walk in. "Sir we have a problem." I say and go on about how we came to be here. He nods and tells us that we will just stay in the room of requirement with no classes.

"Bye Remus." Us girls chorus and head towards the room of requirement.

"Bye" he says to himself, then races off to find his friends. He soon finds them in the same place as before, having not moved an inch. I try and go and get them, but I get flung back, probably by a ward one of the girls have placed around the place. I try and remove it, but to no avail. I then go and get Professor Mcgonagall and she can't get rid of them, then the headmaster can't get rid of them either. "I'll be right back sir." I say and to the room of requirement where the girls are staying.

I get there and pace in front of the door three times, thinking that I need Maira, and the door appears. I step inside and am shocked. The walls of the room are light blue, the carpet white with a large window with a light blue window seat. In the left of the room was a soft lilac couch and armchairs with a flat screen television. On the right side of the room is a little dining table and a mini kitchen. 'How they get the muggle technology to work in here is something' I muse while looking around some more. There are six doors around the large room which I'm guessing lead to three bedrooms and a bathroom, but I don't know what the other two rooms are.

"Maira?" I question, and I hear a muffled "come in" from the second door in the room. I walk in to see dark blue walls and light pink carpeting, and a king sized four-poster bed in the middle of the room. I then see that she is sitting on her bed indian-style reading a book. I then look at what she's wearing, and my eyes widen. She's wearing a dark blue hater shirt with a deep v-neck, and a pair of light blue shorts that go down to about mid-thigh. She laughs at my reaction, and motions for me to sit down next to her. I shake my head and say, "What wards did you put up around James and Sirius?" I ask her and she just looks confused until she gets a look of understanding comes across her face.

"Follow me." she says and I nod. She walks out the room, and into the room behind the first door. This room looks a lot like the common room outside the door. "Lacey get your butt out of the shower and come here." She screams and bangs on the door to what I'm guessing is the en-suit bathroom. Lacey comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. I gulp and turn back to Maira, and she seems to be watching me intently. She blushes and turns to Lacey who was watching us with an amused smile. "Okay, What did you do to Sirius and James?" Maira asks and Lacey snickers.

"I only put up a few of my own wards." She says.

"Ones that even Dumbledore can't break?" I look at her doubtingly.

"Well, yes as only I can take them down." She says and Maira laughs.

"Well get dressed and then you need to go take down the wards." Maira says

* * *

Five minutes and one scarred brain later, the girls and me stepped out of the room of requirement, and headed down to the hall where James and Sirius were. We got there to see Dumbledore and other teachers still trying to remove the wards. Right when Dumbledore leans his weight on the ward for a break, Lacey removes the wards so Dumbledore falls to the ground with an 'oomph'. Lacey, Maira, and I burst out laughing much to the amusement of the other teachers while Dumbledore gets up.

"Would you like me to reverse the effects of the spells headmaster?" Maira asks and he nods. She then walks over to James and mutters something that I've never heard before, then turns to Sirius and does the same thing. "There we go. Well, off I go. I'm gonna head back to my room. Bye everyone." She says, and by now James and Sirius are beginning to wake up.

"That woman certainly is something." James says while watching her go.

"I still want to know how she knows who I am, and who's this Harry fella?" Sirius grumbled. I laughed at my friend antics.

"Well, we can go after dinner and question the girls okay?" I say and they both nod enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4: Really James?

**Do you actually think that I own Harry Potter? If I did, Fred wouldn't of died.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to my brother Kyle! :)**

* * *

True to his word, after dinner Remus led James and Sirius up to the room of requirement.

"Uh, Remus, shouldn't we be going down to the Hufflepuff Common room?" James asks.

"No James, they are staying in the room of requirement." Remus said and paced before the room of requirement door appeared. I then walked in, and the others walked in after me. "Maira?" I called when we were in the living room. The person in question popped their head out the door before stepping out of the door in a dark blue silk nightie that clung to her figure. All three boys stared wide-eyed at the figure who was walking to the fridge.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with me?" She guessed over her shoulder. I nodded. "Okay, well let me finish making dinner for the girls and I, then I'll answer or whatever." She called over her shoulder.

"Can I help?" Sirius asked. She turned around and put her hands on her hips. (A/N: Molly Weasley anyone?)

"What do you know about muggle cooking Sirius?" She sighed.

"You'd be surprised." Sirius answered.

"Fine you can come help me cook. As long as you don't mind getting your hands dirty." She replied. Sirius nodded and went to help her while me and James plopped down on the couch.

"So what do you think of Maira so far?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I mean she's hot and everything, but she doesn't have much of a personality." He replied.

"You'd be surprised." I answered and turned on the television.

An hour later Maira called, "Girls dinner!" In an instant the other two girls ran out of their room. Lacey was wearing a tight crop-top with tight shorts, and Grace was wearing a loose green nightie. "Boys hope you don't mind but the girls are going to eat while I do whatever it is you want me to do since you came here." I say and the girls and the boys nod. "Oh, and Lacey you only get one of the tiny meatloaf's. Same with you Grace" I say and they groan.

"Come on M, we already go on your jogs, can't we just have one extra tonight?" Lacey asks with a puppy dog face.\

"You should know that doesn't work on me. And no, you can't." I say with a firm voice. they both pout but they eventually just give up and eat. I then go and sit down on one of the armchairs and beckon for Sirius to start.

"What is your last name." He asks

Maira smiles and says, "My name is Maira Tonks."

James then asks, "Why do you treat the other girls like your children?" Both girls almost choke on their food and Maira just scowls.

"That is none of your business, Prongs!" She says.

"How do you know our names?" Sirius asks, and I smirk.

"I'm very knowledgeable on all four of the marauders. and I think Moony knows the answer to why." I say and turn to Remus.

He gulps as all of his friends eyes land on him, and says,"You're from the future aren't you?" He says and I nod. "How far in the future?" He asks.

"Roughly twenty-three years." She says.

"So you know my son or daughter?" He asks and I nod.

"His name is Harry, and Grace is your half-daughter." I say.

"Half-daughter?" This was Sirius.

"Yes, James had an accident so his wife had Grace." I say and they both nod.

"Who is my wife?" James asks and I giggle at the eagerness in his voice.

"You would think you would've figured it out already. I mean there is a carbon copy sitting in the dining room." I say and laugh at his confused look.

"I think that's enough information for you guys. Good night to the three of you." I say and they just nod. I then carry myself over to the girls who just finished their dinner and were putting their dishes in the dishwasher."I'm going to bed girls. 'Night" I say and walk towards my bedroom.

"Night." They say and go to bed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5:Poor Maira, and Harry?

**Grace:Maira would like to say that she doesn't own Harry Potter**

 **Lacey:If you thought she did then you need to go get your eyes checked because she has stated more than three times that she doesn't.**

* * *

It was the second wizarding war. Dead bodies littered the floor. Despite this there were still a few survivors. I was battling alongside Lacey and Grace, who had both had the last remainder of their families killed in front of them. I saw Harry Potter, otherwise known as my boyfriend, and I immediately knew what was going to happen next. The spells somehow backfired and the green hit both Voldemort and Harry, instantly killing them both.

I wake up in a cold sweat. The worst part about that one nightmare was that it occurred, so there's no point in trying to convince myself that it didn't happen. I walk out of my room and sit on the window-seat. I look down and notice that sometime during the night, I shed the top layer of my clothing, leaving me in my lace bra and panties. Sometime later Lacey and Grace come out to try and help me, only to find me silently sobbing with my knees pulled up to my chest.

Up in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, Remus Lupin woke up at four in the morning. He walked over to the window, and saw the girls sitting in their window seat with Maira's side pressed up against the window. I then notice that all of them aren't wearing any nightgown, only their undergarments. I then proceeded to wake up James and Peter first, then went over to Sirius and shook his shoulder.

"Sirius, Maira is in her lace bra and knickers." I whisper into his ear and he bolts up.

"What? Where? Does my hair look good?" He asks frantically. I then proceed to lead him over to the window and point to where the girls are sitting. "Damn, that girl has a figure." He says under his breath and I laugh.

"Grace has a nice figure too." Peter mumbles and I burst out laughing.

"Does someone have a crush on Grace?" I ask Peter teasingly. Peter mumbles something like "I'm going back to bed" and goes back to sleep on his bed.

Back in the RoR.

I throw my head back laughing. It seems these days the only people who can cheer me up are Grace and Lacey.

"Hey Maira, aren't those the Marauders?" Grace asks pointing to somewhere out of the window. I follow her finger and find that the Marauders -minus Peter- were all staring at us. As soon as they saw we were looking they tried to hide but it was no use as I shook my head laughing at their behaivor. They then had the grace to blush furiously. They soon all appeared in the window including Peter which Grace blushed at and looked away. I motioned for them to come down to our little apartment, and they looked shocked but eagerly nodded.

"Hope you don't mind girls, but I'm gonna go and put on one of Harry's old shirts." I say and they nod. I walk to my room and put on one of the few shirts that I stole from him before he died. It's a plain back one that goes just past my butt. The best part about it is that it smells like him. I walk back out the door to find the boys are already sitting on the couch. Peter is sitting in the middle looking around at the room in awe.

"Hello boys." I say to them making my way to the fridge for a midnight snack. I hear a chorus of 'hey' and 'hi'. "Would any of you like a midnight snack?" I ask and James,Remus, and Sirius agree, and although Peter is somewhat reluctant, he says yes. "Sirius would you help me? I can't get the flour on the top shelf." I ask him and he nods and comes up behind me, and grabs the flour off of the top shelf for me. "Thank you." I say and he nods and goes back to the couch and starts up a conversation on quidditch. "Girls?" I say.

"hmm?" The girls ask.

"What kind do you want?" I ask referring to the midnight snack.

"Peanut butter"

"Chocolate chip."

"What about you boys?" I ask.

"We don't really care." Remus answers. I nod and put m&ms in the batter then put them in the oven. I prefer to cook things the muggle way. I set the timer, then go and plop down on an armchair.

"Eavesdropping much?"I ask and they all blush red.

"Why were you sitting in the window crying?" Sirius asks.

"Oh, I can answer that, seeing as she has been getting them for the last two years." Lacey says with a smirk.

I sigh and say, "Well, might as well tell you the full story of Harry James Potter before I tell you our stories."Suddenly a thought comes to me. "Hey, maybe we should invite Lily to hear too. What do you think Grace?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure, can she be trusted with the information? I never got to know her." She says.

"Yes she can be trusted." James and Remus say. They then go and get Lily Evans. Soon she gets there and looks at the room confused.

"I never knew there was a room here." She says.

"Lily can you please sit down?" I say after I ask the room for two more armchairs. She nods and both her and Grace sit down in the arm chairs. "Now what I'm about to say can not be heard anywhere other then this room okay?" I say and she nods.

"We're from the future." Lacey blurts out before she can keep her mouth shut. I give her a glare.

"That would explain a lot." She says then turns toward Grace. "Are you my daughter?" She asks and Grace nods. She then pulls Grace into a huge hug after Grace emits a loud 'eek'.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you the story of Harold James Potter." I say and look around the room at all of the hopeful faces. "James and Lily Potter got married in the summer of 1979." I say and James and Lily look ecstatic. "Sirius Black was the best man." I say and Sirius looks smug. "After the wedding they moved to Godrics Hollow. All of the marauders and Lily were in the Order of the Phoenix, and somehow the Potters defied Voldemort three times. In this time Lily and Severus had a child. Grace Catherine Potter-Snape-Evans." I say and everyone looks shocked and James and Lily both look on the verge of tears.

"When Lily gave birth to Grace, she convinced Severus to take Grace as his own, as she truly loved James and honestly, sorry Grace but you don't know this, honestly Lily was incredibly drunk on the night Grace was conceived." I continue and Lily looks incredibly shocked.

"Why was I drinking?" Lily asks and I shrug.

"I'm not too sure. I think it was something to do with Petunia, but anyway. So in 1980 Lily and James had their first son Harry James Potter. Now, there was a prophecy made about a child. And I quote, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...". Voldemort assumed that this was Harry. Dumbledore put Sirius as your secret keeper, but at the last minute Sirius convinced him to make Peter the secret keeper. Peter made a cowardly decision and sold his friends out." I say the last bit through clenched teeth.

"I'm almost sorry I dueled you now." Sirius said, while glaring at Peter.

"Don't be it was fun." I say. "Okay, so back to the story, on October 31, 1981 Voldemort entered the Potter house with the intent on killing Harry. James told Lily to protect Harry as soon as the wards were breached. James got killed first, while Lily ran up the stairs to the nursery. She protected Harry, and begged Voldemort to let Harry live. In the end Harry was saved by his mothers love who died protecting him. Voldemort was not able to kill Harry. The curse rebounded off of Harry and left Voldemort in a weakened form. Harry was left no parents and a lightning bolt scar on his head. Sirius, being the rash idiot he is, hunted down Peter and found him in muggle London in a street with muggles and Peter and him on it. Peter knew what was coming so he cut off his finger, right when Peter shot a spell that killed the twelve muggles and Peter turned into wormtail and became Scabbers the pet rat of the Weasley family. Sirius was then sent to Azkaban for twelve years. Harry was sent to live with Petunia and her family where they treated him like a house elf!" I end with clenching fists and a clenched jaw.

Everyone looked shocked at this information and they were trying to take it all in so I checked on the cookies. I saw that they had ten minutes left on the timer and sprinkled on peanut butter chips and chocolate chips on the top and put them back in the oven. I then turned back to everyone who was looking at me expectantly. "You can ask questions now." I say.

After a bunch of different questions, the boys and Lily both head back to their dormitories to contemplate things. The boys that James has a son and Lily cheated on him with Snivellus! And Lily pondering what her son was like.

Maira pulled out a picture from her pocket. It was obviously worn out as the edges were wrinkled. The picture was a muggle picture with her arm around Harry kissing him on the cheek and Lacey and Grace were watching with amused smiles. Ron and Hermione were both in a passionate kiss. Grace came behind her and watched her smile at the picture in her hands. Grace knew that what her friend needed was closure, and the best way to do that was to get someone who won't break their heart.

"Whenever we were together he would mention you and whenever I mentioned you his face would light up. He truly loved you." Grace says softly behind me.

"You know, after the war, we were planning on getting married. Technically when he died, he died as my fiance." I say softly.

 **A/N: This story is going to have about five to six paragraphs of my own in the next chapter, then Grace will take over for me for this story... Sorry, but I can't really find the inspiration to write this story anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6:gone

_"You know, after the war, we were planning on getting married. Technically when he died, he died as my fiance." I say softly._

Grace stares at me in shock. Me and him had never told anyone that.. It was like a secret of sorts between the two of us.

"You were going to be my sister-in-law?" Grace asks me and I nod. "Damn Harry for dying when you were going to be my sister-in-law!" She cries.

"Night Grace. I'm gonna go to bed." I say and she nods. Maira goes back into her bedroom and falls asleep.

And so the plotting begins.

I woke up from the first peaceful sleep I've had in months. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and it just felt like it was going to be a great day. I got up out of my bed, showered then changed into a shirt and jeans. I walk out of the room and ook pancakes for the girls. I walk into Grace's room and laugh at what I see. Graces room normally was a light green, both the walls and carpet, but today it was red, meaning that she was either plotting something, or she was mad. I went over to her bed and jump on it until she falls off the bed with a loud 'eek'.

"What was that for? and why are you dressed like your going somewhere?" She asks and I smirk at her.

"Just a little fun." I say with my smirk still in place.

"Why aren't you in Slytherin?" She mumbles and I drag her outside into the common room.

"Breakfast's on the table. It's only 6:30 so we are going to go on a run after breakfast. So son't eeat too much." I call over my shoulder heading towards Lacey's room. When I get there she's already up and in her workout clothes I smile and jesture towards the door and she heads out and immediately runs to the pancakes and grabs the biggest one. I sit down and eat a pancake then get up and change into my work-out clothes, an orange sports bra and orange mid-thigh shorts. I then walk out to see Lacey and Grace in the same outfit I am except for a deep purple on Grace and blood red on Lacey. I smile then race down the steps to the lake with the girls both trailing behind. I then go over to a spot that I found in my third year that gives the Gryffindor dormitories a view of us, but those are the only dormitories that can see us.

"Okay girls four laps around. Ready, 1,2,3!" I say then take off running with both of them hot on my tail. Two laps later, I turn into my silver wolf. Grace turns into her red wolf, and Lacey turns into her grey wolf. We run about two laps then turn back into out human forms. We head back to the Room of Requirement, not aware that there were three sets of eyes on their retreating backs. Lacey went to her room, and Grace went as well, but Grace had some questions for Maira. She stood in her doorway in her normal sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. "Hey Maira?" She questions.

"Yeah?" I ask turning toward her. All of a sudden, a pulling sensation arrives in my naval and the whole world starts spinning. Grace rushed over to the couch and saw the journal sitting there on the couch, with a burn in the middle of the page. 'Damn.' She thought. 'I liked reading her journal at night.'


	7. Chapter 7:Grace

_April 15, 1978_

She's gone. Completely gone. Me and Lacey have been searching for her in every place we could think of. Sirius and Remus are going crazy looking for her. I think Sirius is starting to breakdown, so I sent Lacey to check on him. James says that he hasn't even helped them prank the Slytherins. He LOVES pranking the Slytherins! Someone's knocking on the door. A disheveled looking Remus appeared in the door. He told us about a theory he has, and we thought it was something to at least try. We still had our five mirrors, and we wrote letters, and put three mirrors in an envelope. Remus showed us a spell, and the letters disappeared. Guess we have to wait.

Signed,

 _ **Grace**_


	8. Chapter 8:Sirius

April 15, 1978.

I can't believe she's gone. Why did she have to be gone the day I was going to tell her I fancied her? Ugh. I'm acting like a hormonal whiny teen. Merlin I miss her. I've been looking everywhere and I can't find her. Remus has been in the library all day. James is snogging Lily, and I don't trust peter anymore. Things have been so complicated ever since she got here. First, her rudeness to Wormtail (Which I get now), then it was our duel and how fierce she is, then it was her animagus. Not very many people can become animagus. Not even Professor Dumbledore is an animagus. Minnie is one, but she needed to be one, for something I can't remember. Remus just came in and grabbed his school bag, and then left. I wonder what's up with him? I wonder what the girls are up to? Man, Maira has changed me. Before, the only girl I would spend time with (other then my short girlfriends) was Lily. And that was just because I would try to get her to shag Prongs. I'm surprised she hasn't shagged him yet, what with all the snogging they've been doing. Great, Remus just got back and he's demanding that I go with him.

Signed,

Sirius


	9. Chapter 9:Lacey

April 16, 1978

Lacey here. I know Grace can be really annoying, so yeah I did this so she couldn't get it. So, Sirius wrote Maira a letter. Probably about how he's in love with her. I don't know. He's a freaking pansy. The flower, not the pretty Slytherin, although I guess I could see him as both. I wonder what Regulus is up to... Hm, well I can't exactly know, now can I? Well, anyway. The boys are still searching for Maira. As I said, I think that she has gone back in time, like Remus said, but I guess we won't really know until we get a response, now will we? Oh Great. Now I have to go and get a lecture from Grace. She seems to think that I was the cause of her dissapearance, since it's not the first time that she has dissapeared without a trace. You know what, I'm gonna go down to the lake and write.

I'm at the lake now, thank Merlin. Today would have been Maira's brithday. If she is reading this, or when she reads this when she gets back, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LADY! That bitch has a lot of explaining to do. I mean, this is like the tenth time she's diassapeared. The first was some magic to get back on me for a prank I pulled where I stole every pair of Panties and every bra out of her drawers and gave them to Seamus, Neville, Fred, Ron, and Lee. It was hillarious. She ended up obliviating the entire room full of people who saw it, due to her rage. The next day she had dissapeared. We didn't find her for a week. One week later she just walked into the common room, and sat down in front of the fire. Now that was a shock. I came down last of course, I mean, it was a Saturday, otherwise known as the day when you have to sleep in. But, I mean, it's okay. We are going to tell the boys and Lil about Harry's first year. Damn, was that a disaster. Ok, I really have to go. Grace found me and is now trying to force me to apologise to the air for what I've done as if theat would solve anything. My god, she is nutters.

~LACEY


End file.
